Naruto the young Genius
by herowanabe696
Summary: What if the night of the Kyuubi attack including Naruto's birth happened 7 years later than it did in the Canon? What if Naruto was a super Genius? Well it might go something like this. Smart young Naruto with a bloodline. being rewritten.
1. Naruto the Genius

Hello I'm herowanabe696 and I don't own Naruto in any way. I'm fixing up this story I'm sorry about this story being on Hiatus.

If you review please no flames.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Demon/Summoning talking/Jutsu"**

_**'Demon/Summoning thinking/ inner Sakura'**_

**Oct 7 **

Naruto was excited. today was his first day at the academy and hopefully if everything went according to plan it would be his last day too. The class teacher, some man named Mizuki was talking about the lesson plan for the academy, which for the most part, Naruto was ignoring until he heard Mizuki say. "-and as you new students are coming in, the older students are taking the graduation exam." Naruto's hand shot up. "yes Uzumaki."

"I would like to take the graduation exam early." The little blonde said eagerly, earning a slight frown from the silver haired chunin. "When?" Again an eager response was quickly supplied. "Now." Mizuki's frown deepened into a barely concealed glare. "Naruto I don't think you're ready to take the exam." Naruto was now pouting as spoke. "I am ready to take the exam. I've been studying for this since I turned four."

"YOU ARE NOT TAKING THE EXAM AND THAT IS FINAL!" The teacher was now openly glaring at Naruto with hatred written clearly across his face. The tense moment was broken by a cough at the door. everybody in the class turned to see the third Hokage was standing in the door way. Mizuki quickly schooled his features. "Hello Hokage-sama is there something I can do for you?" The ancient Shinobi spoke with power born through experience. "Why yes there is, you can let Naruto-kun take the exam now."

The chunin became twisted with frustration. "Hokage-sama I really don't think it's a good idea to let that de-hurk" **Wham!** The Third was now holding Mizuki against the far wall by his throat. "Mizuki you are hereby relieved of you're duties as a shinobi of Konoha. Anbu take this man to Ibiki!" out of nowhere four people in animal masks appeared in a puff of smoke and took Mizuki from the Hokage Then disappeared in a puff of smoke. The third turned to the class and said. "I'll be taking over for Mizuki in his absence. and Naruto-kun I think you have a test to take." Naruto was already out the door before the third was finished speaking.

_**-696-**_

Iruka had just started handing out the written part of the exam when the sliding door slammed open. "Am I too late to take the exam sir." The scarred chunin smiled at the child that had just entered his classroom. "No you got here just in time Naruto. Take this and go sit down next to Hinata."

Naruto took the piece of paper and start looking around for where he was supposed to sit. Hinata realized that Naruto didn't know who she was and thus where to sit, so she decided to call out to him. "Over here." Finally seeing the shy girl and the seat next to her, Naruto ran over and sat down taking note she was a Hyuga. _'she seems nice if a bit shy.' _seeing that Iruka was still handing out paper's Naruto decided to strike up a conversation. "Hi my name is Naruto, whats yours?" Hinata seemed surprised that the blonde was speaking to her, but she responded all the same. "My name is Hinata. If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"I don't mind, I'll be six in three days." A boy who's head looked like a pineapple that Naruto figured was a Nara turned around and asked. "Wait, did you start the academy today?" Realizing every student in the classroom was now looking at him, Naruto got very uncomfortable. "Um yeah." Thankfully Iruka started talking before Naruto could be interrogated further. "Alright you can start the written test now. Once you're done with your test bring it up to me then return to your seat."

Naruto was first to bring his test forward after answering every question, even the extra credit questions on the back. he handed it to Iruka then sat back down and started watching the other students._'Lets see who I might be working with.' _

Soon everybody had finished taking the written test. Iruka cleared his throat to bring everyone to attention. "I will now call you forward and we'll go to the jutsu testing room based on your score on the written test highest to lowest." Iruka looked down at his clipboard. "Naruto Uzumaki." As Naruto got up he heard people whispering about him. this caused the small blonde to run out of the classroom quickly followed by Iruka. Once Naruto got to the Jutsu testing room he stopped to catch his breath and calm down. "Still don't like being the center of attention Naruto?" The question elicited a pout from the small child. "You know I don't, Iruka." Opening the door Iruka said. "Well lets get started."

_**-696-**_

after the exam everyone was outside being congratulated by their parents. Except for Naruto who was on a swing across from the academy alone. Naruto finally decided to go eat. As he was leaving he heard. "Hey kid why are you so sad? One would think you failed the exam." Turning around Naruto saw the Nara boy from earlier with a boy that Naruto quickly identified as an Akimichi eating some chips. Detecting no ill intent Naruto replied with. "I'm sad because I don't have anyone to share it with."

The two boys looked at each other. "Tch troublesome. Hey kid how about we walk you home?" the young prodigy gave a cautious nod. "I'd like that. My name is Naruto Uzumaki." The lazy genin stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I'm Shikamaru Nara." The large genin offered the blonde a couple of his chips as he spoke. "And I'm Choji Akimichi." Naruto bit the inside of his cheek in thought before speaking. "I was actually planning on going to Ichiraku Ramen which is across the street from my house, if you want to join me."

Shikamaru gave a short. "Just a second." before disappearing into the crowd then returning a couple minutes later saying. "I got permission for both of us Choji." As they were leaving Hinata appeared out of the crowd and asked. "May I join you guys." The three boys turned to look at her as Naruto spoke with a smile. "Sure the more the merrier."

**-Oct 8-**

Iruka was standing in front of a room full of new genin. "...Team 7 under Kakashi is Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno." A pink haired girl cried out. "Yes true love conquers all!." Ignoring the muttering of the other fan girls. Iruka cast a quick genjutsu to increase the size of his head as he yelled. "SHUT UP!" immediately the room was quiet. "Now lets continue. Team 8 under Kurenai is Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame. Team 9 is still in service. Team 10 under Asuma is Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka. Your jonin-sensei's will now come in and retrieve your team."

At that eight jonin entered the room and got in a straight line in front of the the genin. The jonin on the far right stepped forward and was about to speak when a man appeared in a puff of smoke. The man was a jonin, he had spiky silver hair with his headband covering his left eye. "Sorry am I late?" He said seemingly oblivious to the stupor his appearance had caused amongst the other jonin, the first to recover was a jonin that was smoking. "For once Kakashi your on time."

"Oh good." The man now Identified Kakashi got into line.

_**-696-**_

After a bit team 7 left with Kakashi and went to the roof. Once they got to the roof Kakashi sat down on the railing and waited for every one to sit down before speaking."Well let's begin with introducing Yourselves." Sakura was the first to speak up. "What do you want to know?" Kakashi scratched his chin as he answered slowly. "How about your likes, dislikes, your dreams for the future and things like that."

A small smile graced Naruto's lips. "Why don't you Introduce yourself to us first." Sakura nodded her head in agreements. "Yeah, You look kinda suspicious."

Kakashi simply shrugged. "Ok ok. My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes are my wife Anko and the Icha-Icha series. My dislikes are people who abandon their friends. My hobbies are reading the Icha-Icha series, and reading with Anko. My dream is to help my students achieve their dreams. Alright pinky your up."

Scratching his head Naruto thought. _'Why did he say my students instead of your.' _With a yawn The Kyuubi replied. _**'Why don't you just ask him when it's your turn kit.' **_

_'__Good idea.' _Sakura smiled at everybody before speaking. "My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are trivia games and..." Looks at Sasuke. "My dislikes are spicy foods. My hobbies are playing trivia games and..." Looks at Sasuke. "And memorizing information. My dream for the future is to..." Looks at Sasuke and squeals. Kakashi's shoulders slumped. _'Great a nerdy fan-girl, O'joy.' _shaking off thatthought the seasoned vet moved in. "Ok mr attitude go."

Sasuke's eye twitched in annoyance at the nickname. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. What I like is training. I dislike sweet food. My hobbies are Training and taking walks. My dream is to rebuild my clan, and to ask my brother why he did what he did." liking what he heard Kakashi sat up a bit straighter as he thought. _'He's not as bad as I thought he'd be.' _ Then he turned his focus to the youngest genin. "Ok kid your up."

bouncing slightly Naruto started his introduction. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, Learning new jutsu and making new friends. What I dislike is waiting the three minutes it takes to make ramen. My hobbies are training, playing trivia games and making new chakra control exercises. My dream is to be next the Hokage and protect everyone in the village, I also want to a become a seal master. Oh, Kakashi-sensei why did you say 'My students dreams' instead of 'your dreams'."

Kakashi's Eye widened a little bit in surprise. _'He caught caught my slip of the tongue.' _Naruto leaned in. "The only reason I can think of is that the Graduation exam is just a test to see if we are ready to take the real test. So how close am I Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi quickly schooled his features. "You are correct Naruto. The real test is a survival test with a failure rate of two thirds. Meet me at training seven at nine am. and don't eat breakfast tomorrow, because you'll just throw it up." Kakashi then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto turned to his two teammates and said. "That's just another test. Eat breakfast tomorrow so that you'll be at full strength."

Sasuke turned is full attention to Naruto. "Your pretty bright." surprised by the compliment Naruto Scratched the back of his head. "Thank you... Um, Would you two like to join me for dinner." Sakura was first to respond. "Sure." quickly followed by Sasuke. "Ok."

**Ichiraku Ramen **

Naruto dragged his two new teammates to his favorite place to eat. Sitting down on a stool Naruto shouted. "Hey Ayame-neechan I'm here and I brought my new teammates." Voice quickly came from the behind the curtain. "Hold on Naruto! I need to grab something for you!" After a minute or two a girl came out of the back holding a box. "Now I know that it's two days early, but I got a birthday present for you here, why don't you go back and change while I get their order."

"Ok Ayame-neesan." Grabbing the box Naruto ran behind the counter into the back room where a quick greeting could be heard. Ayame turned around and set down two menus. "Hi my name is Ayame. What're your name's and orders?" Looking at the menu Sasuke Replied with. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. What would you suggest?" the waitress got a thoughtful expression for a second before replying. "The miso ramen." The last Uchiha gave a quick shrug. "I'll have that then."

"Alright." Was all Ayame said before turning to Sakura as the pinkette closed her menu. "My name is Sakura Haruno, and I think I'll have the pork." The brunette quickly jotted down the order. "Ok, one miso and one pork got it." Ayame was about to head back when Sakura spoke up. "You've got a very smart brother Ayame-san." The young women immediately turned around with a look of immense pride on her face. "Thank you Sakura-chan. But he's not actually my brother, me and my Dad just look out for Naruto. Because he lives alone." At this Sasuke leaned in with barely concealed curiosity. "Where is his family." Ayame just shrugged in response. "Dead and gone I guess..."

All conversation stopped when Naruto came out wearing his new outfit. He had on a long sleeved dark orange coat that reached down below his knees, it had a black flame pattern that ran along the bottom and the cuffs of the coat. Underneath the coat was a simple white Kimono style shirt, that was tucked into anbu style black pants. He gave Ayame a hug and through happy tears said. "Thank you Ayame-neesan" sniff "this is the best gift I" sniff "ever got." Ayame moved Naruto back a bit so she could pick him up and give him a proper hug. "Naruto I'm glad you like it. Me an dad figured you earned it." After Ayame set him down Naruto went and sat on his stool again. Regaining his composure Naruto said."Ayame-neesan can I have my usual?"

"Of course Naruto." was all the waitress said before going into the back room to give her father the orders.

Naruto turned towards his two teammates and saw how they were looking at him. Sasuke was remembering when he met the fourth Hokage. He was seven at the time and the Hokage was there to have a meeting with Sasuke's father. Sakura was remembering the time she saw the fourth in the market place. Even while just shopping the fourth looked like a god, power seemed to just roll off of him. they were both thinking. _'He looks almost exactly like the fourth Hokage. Could they be father and son?' _Naruto sighed, he was able figure out what were thinking almost immediately. "Yes HE is my father."

Sasuke and Sakura were both shocked out of their stupor. When he saw that they were able to think again Naruto clapped his hands together and said. "Now on to tomorrows test." Sakura looked confused. "What about it Naruto?" At this a very fox like grin spread across the the young jinchuriki's face. "Well unless I missed my guess about our jonin-sensei. The test will probably be a test of teamwork. He will probably tell us the rules of the test in such a way that will pit us against each other. And I think we need to come up with a strategy."

**Oct 9 **

Kakashi arrived at training ground 7 an hour late, he found his genin hopefuls sitting around talking. _'Hm, how about I let them stew for another hour, let them get nice and annoyed.' _Unfortunatelyfor the jonin's plans Naruto had already detected his chakra. _'Finally Kakashi-sensei is here, now we can get started.'_

The ancient demon gave a dark chuckle. _**'Think again kit.'**_

_'IS HE SITTING DOWN?' _Thought the blonde as he stood up and walked over to the tree Kakashi was hiding in, looked up at Kakashi and yell. "GET DOWN HERE KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Kakashi jumped down confusion written on his face. "How did you know I was there Naruto?"

"I'm a sensor type." Was the the only response coming from the youngest member of the team, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Noting the confused looks on Sasuke's and Sakura's faces Kakashi decided to enlighten them. "A sensor type is someone who can detect chakra from far away and analyze it." With a shrug Naruto added. "basically I can identify someone by their chakra signature, and I can tell when someone is lying or getting ready to attack."

Kakashi took out a clock and placed it on one of the three logs that stood in the middle of training ground 7. "The clock is set to go off at twelve." he then took out two bells. "You have two hours to retrieve a bell. The one who doesn't get a bell is sent back to the academy. Now if you want you can use shuriken and kunai. You will not succeed unless you come at me intending to kill." The silver haired jonin quickly decided he really didn't like the fact that they where smiling. _'I've got a bad feeling about this.' _"Ok start." Kakashi watched as Sasuke and Sakura disappeared into the bushes, while Naruto just stood near the tree line. "Compared to the others your a bit weird."

"We'll see how weird I am in a bit Kakashi-sensei." Naruto did a single one handed seal, and took a deep breath then expelled several balls of air. **"Futon: Shinkugyoku." **While Kakashi was dodging he thought. _'This kid is impressive he can do a high chunin level, while doing the seal with one hand.'_

_**-One hour later-**_

Kakashi had been herded from one side of training ground 7 to the other and back again, and he was currently surrounded by twenty shadow clones of Naruto in a stand off. _'This kid is low genin in taijutsu but his style resembles Gai's. His genjutsu is non existent except for the fact that he is good at removing illusions. He seems to be high chunin in tactics, and at least low jonin in ninjutsu. And to top it all off he's a stamina freak. Alright how about I go on the offensive now"_

Noting the shift in Kakashi's stance all the Naruto's rushed forward at once, Kakashi crouched low and did a leg sweep to knock them all off their feet. Kakashi detected that the shadow clones had replaced themselves with logs. As he was stood up he saw something on the the logs that made his blood run cold. "Oh shit!" **BOOM!**

Mean while in the bushes the three genin watched Kakashi blow up in a fiery explosion. After seeing a jonin blow up before her eyes Sakura was officially freaking out. "Oh my god, oh my god. You killed him Naruto, I told you that was too many explosive tags." The last Uchiha glanced over at his female teammate and said. "Relax he's a jonin. He should be able to handle that." The pinkette her teammate's arm to get his attention again. "Some how 'should be' does not make me feel better about the whole possibly dead jonin thing."

Naruto spoke up now. "two things Sakura-chan. One, if that was enough to kill him he doesn't deserve to be a jonin. Two, Kakashi-sensei is still alive he's just underground. Alright now lets get in position he's coming up for air." With that the Three moved from their position. Sasuke and Sakura moved strait towards where they last saw Kakashi. Naruto just moved to a spot where he had a better view of the up coming fight.

Kakashi was once again standing above the ground. Sasuke attacked first Jumping high int the air, Kakashi jumped back just in time to avoid Sasuke's heel drop. Sakura used Sasuke's back as a spring board into a kick with her left leg at Kakashi's head, which he caught one handed, immediately she struck out with left fist again Kakashi caught the attack with his free hand. Sakura just smiled as she reach out with her free hand for the bells. Kakashi threw Sakura away from himself as he skipped back only to trip on Naruto. _'they had this all planned out from the beginning! And I fell for their plan hook line an sinker.' _

Just as the Copycat-nin hit the ground Sasuke and Sakura dog piled on him to hold him still as Naruto grabbed the bells. "I got the bells, let Kakashi-sensei up." Sasuke and Sakura got off their new teacher and stood next to Naruto. As Kakashi got up he asked. "Alright so you got them but who gets the bells?" Sasuke stepped forward. "We all do."

With a glint in his eye the masked Jonin spoke in a low almost threatening voice. "But there are only two bells, so only two of you can become genin." Seemingly unimpressed by the man in front of Sasuke said. "We got the bells as a team, so if one of us doesn't pass then none of us pass." Sakura stepped forward cheerfully shouting. "RIGHT!" Finally Naruto stepped forward. "We are a team, and as a team we stick together."

Kakashi did an eye smile and said. "You all... Pass!" The jonin waited as his team celebrated. Sakura had picked up Naruto and started swinging him around the two singing. "We did it, we did it." Sasuke just stood there chuckling at the antics of his teammates. Soon everything was calming down, Sakura sat on the ground with Naruto on her lap holding him like an over protective big sister. _'Strange I've only known Naruto-kun for about a day now and I already think of him like a little brother. I wonder why that is?'_

clearing his throat Kakashi began speaking. "Now just to let you know if you guys hadn't stuck together as a team I would have failed all of you." Naruto squirming slightly decided that he should be the one to respond. "We know all ready Kakashi-sensei." With a raised eyebrow the Copy-cat ninja asked. "Really when did you figure it out?" The young blonde had big shit eating grin plastered across his face. "We figured it out yesterday Sensei."

"How did you find out the real challenge yesterday Naruto?" The famous shinobi asked while scrunching his face in confusion. "Your description gave it away Sensei." Naruto was loving the confused look on his teacher's face. Adjusting his voice to sound like Kakashi's Naruto said. "My dislikes are people who abandon their friends." Kakashi slumped in defeat. "Thank you Naruto for telling me I'm an easy read." The blondes smile now threatened to split his face in two.

Sakura looked down at six year old in her lap and said. "Hey isn't tomorrow your birthday?" Naruto looked up and said. "Yeah, why do you ask?" the pinkette shrugged. "I was just wondering how you were going to celebrate your birthday?" The young genius now looked dejected. "I don't know. I've never celebrated my birthday before."

The only one there who fully understood all the implications of that statement was Kakashi. _'he truly has led a hard life. Well that changes right now!' _"Ok, I figured out our first mission guys." Sasuke was the first to respond. "Whats the mission Kakashi." Kakashi looked at Naruto and eye smiled. "The mission is to give Naruto the best birthday party possible."

**-Jonin Briefing Room Hokage Tower-**

The Hokage sat behind a desk in front of a line of jonin checking to see which teams passed and which teams failed.

"Team 1: Fail!"

"Team 2: Fail!"

"Team 3: Fail!"

"Team 4: Fail!"

"Team 5: Fail!"

"Team 6: Fail!"

"Team 7: Pass!"

The Hokage leaned forward in his chair. "Kakashi Hatake report."

_**-696-**_

The meeting was over and the jonin were starting to file out when Kakashi called out. "Hokage-sama, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai could you please wait a moment." The people Kakashi called out to, stopped what they were doing and waited for the room to clear. Once everybody else was gone Gai asked the question that was on all their minds in his own subtle way. "WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WISH TO SPEAK TO US ABOUT MY MOST YOUTHFUL RIVAL!"

"Jeez Gai... take it down a notch or two. Any ways what I wanted to talk to you about is..." Kakashi eye smiled. "that I have a favor to ask of all of you tomorrow."

_**-FIN-**_

Please Read & Review


	2. A family of friends

Thank you Crusnik77 & bleacher for Reviewing my first chapter.

I don't own Naruto in any way.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Demon/Summoning talking/Jutsu"**

_**'Demon/Summoning thinking/ Inner Sakura'**_

**Oct 10**

It was Naruto's birthday and for time in his short life that he was having a birthday party.

Naruto literally jumped out of bed and ran to take a shower.

_'Hey Furball you awake?'_

_**'Yeah I'm awake Kit. you excited about today?'**_

_'Yes I am I get see my friends including the people who trained me.'_

_**'I like your Hokage and Iruka too.'**_

_'What about Gai-sensei?'_

_**'To be honest I can't figure out what you like about him, I mean he is as mature as a 5 year **_

_**ol... ok now I understand he is an adult but he thinks a the same level as your age range **_

_**so he can understands you.'**_

_'Yep.'_

Naruto got out of the shower and dried off, then went to get dressed.

_**'You better get dressed fast Kakashi said he'd be here about now."**_

_'Crud Kakashi's chakra signature is now on my floor and there is a woman's signature with him._

_they'll be here any minute.'_

-------^(^------

Kakashi walked with his wife Anko up to Naruto's apartment. Kakashi was about to knock on the

door when suddenly the door swung open. Naruto stood in just his anbu style pants.

"Please come in and make yourself comfortable while I finish getting dressed."

Naruto ran back to his bed room.

"Ok. And Naruto this is my wife Anko."

Naruto came out of his bed room wearing his forehead protector and a white kimono style shirt

which he was tucking, with a free hand he reached out to shake Anko's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ms Hatake."

"I prefer my friends to just call me Anko, ok."

"Ok Anko."

Naruto then sat down next to the door and put on his sandals. While looking around the apartment Anko asked. "So you excited about having your first birthday party?"

"Absolutely!!! I mean, I've heard stories about how great they are, but I've never had 1 myself."

Kakashi and Anko shared a sad look to each other then nodded.

Naruto stood up and grabbed his coat. "Lets go."

As soon as they were outside and the door was locked Anko got a sly grin on her face.

"Hey Naruto, Kakashi race you to training ground 7!!!"

Naruto grinned. "Ok, but anything goes."

"I like how you think kid."

**Training Ground 7**

Naruto appeared in the clearing a half second after Anko and Kakashi.

"Dang it, you beat me."

Kakashi looked at is student.

_'This 6 year old kid managed to keep pace with 2 adult jonin, amazing!'_

"Hey kid it's customary for the birthday boy to greet his guests." Kakashi said as he gestured

towards the clearing, where the Hokage, Iruka, Gai and his team along with the other 2 teams that

had passed this year. Naruto started to charge foreword to give the Hokage a hug but stopped when he noticed 2 people missing, and he didn't sense them nearby.

"Where is Sakura and Sasuke???"

Anko answered. "They went to get your cake."

"What's cake?"

As the group of 'Guests' moved closer to Naruto, Kiba heard the question and busted out laughing.

"The genius who graduated the same day he entered the academy doesn't know what cake is."

Kiba almost immediately got smacked by Hinata.

"Be nice to Naruto, he's a sweet kid who has led a life so that none of us can imagine."

"Ow Dammit that hurt! I'm sorry Naruto I should have been more, more... well nicer."

"It's all good. But can someone tell me what a cake is."

At that every body broke out laughing.

------^(^------

After a couple minutes Sasuke and Sakura arrived with the cake, and Naruto learned exactly what

cake is. After the cake was gone everybody started playing games like hide & seek and tag (ninja

style of course.). About dusk everybody stopped so that Naruto could open his presents.

From the Hokage: Armor that could be worn under clothing.

From Sasuke: A pair of anbu style forearm guards.

From Gai: A pair of adjustable leg weights.

From Hinata: A ring with the kanji for friends on it.

From Shikamaru: A chess board.

From Shino: A pair of sun glasses like his own.

From Sakura: A pair of fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back.

From Iruka: A bingo book.

From Asuma: A tanto made out of chakra conducting metal.

From Tenten: A large quantity of high quality kunai.

From Lee: A large quantity of high quality Shuriken.

From Choji: 5 all you can eat for free coupons to Choji's favorite restaurant.

From Kiba: A stuffed dog.

From Kurenai: An empty photo album.

From Neji: A Harmonica.

From Ino: A potted flower.

Kakashi and Anko said that they would give Naruto their present later.

The entire time Naruto had the feeling the that the other shoe was going to drop at any second,

and with each gift the feeling got worse. After the last gift was given Naruto disappeared

everyone had decided to give him his space.

------^(^-------

After a bit Sasuke went to go talk to Naruto. Sasuke found Naruto hiding behind a tree clutching

all his presents like he was afraid that someone would come take them away. Sasuke sat next to

Naruto, which caused Naruto to flinch.

"Let me guess why your so scared Naruto. Your not used to getting so much kindness because

you've never had a family. And your worried that this is just a trick so that we can hurt you, right?"

Naruto just nodded.

"Well Naruto I'm going to tell you something my brother told me before he went crazy. He said

whats just as important as the family your born into is is the family of friends that you make. And

you know what your my friend and that makes you my family."

Naruto detecting no fluctuation in Sasuke's chakra that indicate that he was lying so Naruto decided to ask a question.

"Really?"

"Yes Naruto."

They heard a cough behind them so they looked around the tree they were sitting against and saw

the entire party standing there smiling. Sakura said.

"I think I can speak for everybody here when I say that, we all feel that way Naruto!"

Every body nodded their heads in agreement except for Gai and lee who felt the need to do the

nice guy pose. Naruto put his Presents down then took a couple steps towards the group.

"I don't know what to say."

Anko walked forward and kneeled in front of Naruto.

"You don't need to say anything at all Naruto."

Naruto unable to control himself any longer he latched on to Anko and started sobbing.

After a while Naruto cried himself to sleep in Anko's arms.

-------^(^-------

Kakashi was running through a mental checklist.

_'Ok Training ground 7 has been cleaned up. Check!_

_everybody else has left. Check!_

_Naruto's presents have been sealed into a scroll. Check!_

_And Naruto is still asleep in Anko-hime's arms._

Kakashi walk over to where Anko was sitting in the grass with Naruto.

"Come on Anko, lets take Naruto home."

"Ok baby."

**Oct 11**

Naruto awoke in a room he did not recognize, then an arm curled around him so he did the only

logical thing that came to mind. He screamed and hid under the bed. Anko who had been

woken up by the scream and explosion of movement, sat bolt up right with kunai in hand and

looked around. Until it finally dawned on her what had happened then she started laughing.

Leaning over the side of the bed so that she could see Naruto.

"You know what kid. This is not the first time a man woke next to me then screamed and hid

under the bed."

"A-anko?"

"One and only."

Naruto crawled out from under the bed, and looked around the room.

"I guessing this is your house."

Anko got it so that she was laying on her back looking at Naruto upside down.

"Correct."

"What am I doing here anko?"

"Well the answer to that, is that me and Kakashi Adopted you Naruto."

Well that was Chapter 2

I set up a poll on my profile page so please Vote.

And please review.


	3. C Rank

I do not own Naruto in any way

To **Crusnik77** the second chapter was necessary for 2 reasons.

#1 is that I needed Naruto to have an emotional break through or else he would end like Itachi or Orochimaru.

#2 I needed a reasonable place for Naruto to get the gear.

And plus I've been planing the second chapter from the beginning.

Ok that three so shoot me

**Warning:** There is talk of sex in this chapter. This is probably the closest I will come to writing a lemon in this story.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Demon/Summoning talking/jutsu"**

_**'Demon/Summoning thinking'**_

**------------The Forest surrounding Konoha---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Team 7 was closing in on their target.

Kakashi: "What's the distance to the target?"

Naruto: "5 meters. I'm ready any time."

Sasuke: "So am I."

Kakashi: "Ok!.. Go!!!

With that the three genin charged their target as one. Naruto got to the target first.

"Gotcha!!!"

Sasuke pressed the talk button on his radio.

"Kakashi-sensei we got the target."

"Ribbon on the Right ear... Are you sure this is the target, Tora?"

"Yeah we're Sure."

"Good, lost pet "Tora" search mission... complete!"

* * *

Kakashi watched his team walk out of the forest with a bit of pride about how much they had in the past month.

Sakura was actual training now instead of constantly fawning over Sasuke. The change was because of a talk she

had with Anko. Sakura was now focusing on being the first female taijutsu specialist.

Sasuke found that he had a natural gift for kenjutsu so Kakashi had arranged some private lessons from Hayate Gekko.

What surprised Kakashi the most was that he would catch Sasuke staring at Sakura as she practiced her taijutsu.

Naruto had grown the most, now he had the confidence to speak his mind in almost any situation.

"Kakashi-otousan hello are you there?"

"Sorry Naruto. What can I do for you??"

"Nothing I just wanted to let you to know that we're in the mission briefing room."

Kakashi looked around while mentally kicking himself about his laps in attention to his surroundings.

_'Dammit Kakashi your better than that!!! Alright lets get back to business! It looks like we already gave Tora back to _

_his owner and we are next in line to receive a mission."_

Team 7 stepped forward as the team in front of them left.

"Team 7 reporting in for our next mission Hokage-sama."

"Ok! Lets see what mission should I send you on..."

The Hokage got an evil smirk on his face.

"Hmmm. Walking the dogs in the Inuzuka kennels, baby sitting an elders grandchild, painting a fence or maybe

picking pota-"

"NO!!! NO!!! NO!!!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. Calming himself down Naruto then said.

"No thank you Jiji-sama. I want a mission where I could better serve the village, like maybe a C rank mission."

Sakura who had been shaking the entire time finally snapped.

"CHA!!! Naruto is right! I want a more exciting mission, not one of these Academy level missions!"

Naruto, Kakashi and the Hokage thought at the same time. _'Anko is a bad influence on her.'_

Sasuke put a hand on Sakura's shoulder to calm her down.

"I agree."

The Hokage let out a small chuckle.

"Your sensei and I all ready talked and we agreed that you are ready to take on C rank mission."

Sasuke was the first to break out of the stupor that the announcement had left team 7 in.

"really."

"Yes. And I have the perfect mission for you guys."

Team 7 snapped to attention and Naruto asked.

"Whats the mission sir?"

"It's a protection mission of a certain individual."

The Hokage leaned over and pressed an intercom button and said.

"Send him in please."

After a minute an old man holding a bottle of sake entered the room through a door on the far side of the room.

"What's this? I pay for ninja's, and I and get a bunch of kids that look to young to be ninja's. Especially the little one,

he looks like he should still be in diapers."

The drunk regretted what he said almost immediately because of the glare leveled at him by Kakashi.

"I would appreciate it if you did not insult my team or my son."

The Hokage decided to cool things off by introducing the old man.

"This is Tazuna he is an expert bridge builder. Your mission is to provide him with protection until he gets home and

finishes the bridge he is working on!"

Kakashi turned to his team and said.

"Alright team meet me at the gate at 8 am tomorrow morning"

**------------The Hatake family home-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto burst through the front door, and ran into the kitchen where Anko was cleaning something in the sink.

"Hey little man how was your day."

"WEGOTOURFIRSTCRANKMISSION!!!"

Anko pulled a wicked looking knife out of the sink and put it on the counter to dry then turned to Naruto.

"Ok, slow down. Now what did you say?"

"I said, we got our first C rank mission!"

"That's great honey. How would you like to celebrate honey?"

"Ichiraku ramen!"

"Ok, give me a minute and we'll get going."

"OK Anko-okaasan."

Naruto ran off to take of some packing while he waited for Anko. After a minute of finishing what she was doing Anko went

in to the living room where Kakashi was sitting and sat on his lap.

"So, I hear my 2 guys have a C rank mission?"

"We leave at 8 am and we'll be gone for about 2-3 weeks."

Anko smiled as she leaned in close to Kakashi's face.

"What have I told you about wearing your mask inside the house!"

"That it was roguish and Sexy."

"yes but my exact words were don't."

Anko pulled down Kakashi's mask and kissed him until they heard a loud growl coming from up stairs.

Pulling away Anko said.

"Apparently we need to feed the beast."

"So what's for dinner Hebi-hime?"

"Ramen!"

******--------------Gates of Konoha 7:57 Am---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kakashi was sitting on a bench near the gate reading his book and grumbling about being there early.

The 1 problem Kakashi had with Naruto was that he always had to be early for everything.

Kakashi looked over at his son and watched him do push ups. Naruto was now wearing his forehead protector like a belt and

had his anbu styleforearm guards under his coat sleeves, His tanto was sticking out of the neck of his coat. Naruto stood up

and started putting his gloves.

"Sakura and Sasuke will be arriving shortly."

Almost immediately there was a large explosion of smoke.

"Naruto-otoutosan who got here first?"

"You did Sakura-oneesan."

The smoke cleared away revealing Sakura and Sasuke wearing new outfits,

Sakura had on a form fitting sleeveless pink top that went down to just below her bust and pink shorts(A/N: Daisy

duke shorts.), Sasuke wore a black shirt and pants with the Uchiha symbol on the back, and he had his left arm wrapped up

with cloth and buckles(A/N: what he wore in the chunin final exam but the pant legs reach down to his ankles.), And he

had a sword strapped to his left side. Sakura looked at Sasuke with a smug expression on her face.

"HA!!! I beat you Sasuke-kun!"

Kakashi got up and walked towards his team.

"I don't think Sasuke minded coming in second place to you Sakura."

At that comment Sasuke And Sakura were both blushing, while Naruto was looking around confused.

"I don't understand? And why are Sasuke's and Sakura's Faces red???"

"You'll understand when your older Naruto."

Naruto was obviously not happy with this answer, And Kakashi not wanting to answer decided to point out the fact the

Tazuna had arrived.

"It looks like we're all set to go."

"Did I miss something?"

"Nothing much"

"oh ok. Umm, how about we get going."

**------------^(^-------------------------  
**

Team 7 and Tazuna had been walking for 6 hours, Sasuke and Sakura were in front talking, Naruto was walking next to

Tazuna reading the bingo book, and Kakashi brought up the rear reading Icha Icha Paradise, everybody was happy

in their own little until Sakura called out Kakashi.

"Hey Sensei how did you and Anko meet?"

"Hmm, Well..."

******----------------Flashback no jutsu: Kakashi's 19 th birthday-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The bar was jam packed full of people all trying to talk over everybody else. Kakashi was sitting at the bar next to the man

everybody knew as the fourth Hokage or the Yellow Flash, but Kakashi knew him as Minato.

"Thank you Minato-shenshei for taking me out to Shelebrate my birthday!"

"No problem Kakashi. Hey do you know what time it is?"

"Umm, I think itsh sheven thirty-shiksh."

"Shit I got to go! Kushina wanted to talk to me about something important, she wouldn't tell me what it. And she said if I

wasn't home by 8 o'clock she was going to kill me!"

"Shoundsh like a plan Shenshei."

Minato got up and started walking towards the the door but stopped and at the man dressed in green spandex that sat

slumped over the bar next to Kakashi and said.

"Gai either won or lost the drinking contest, heh, I'm sure he'll decide that in the morning."

Minato snapped his fingers and a female anbu agent appeared out of nowhere.

"Make sure Gai makes it home."

Kakashi watched as his 2 best friends left until a pretty girl with short purple hair sat down in the seat Gai just vacated.

"Your pretty!"

"And your drunk. You know what try talking to me after I've had my sixth beer. You'll probably start looking better by then."

"Ok!!!"

******----------------The next day-------------------**

Kakashi woke up with a hangover, and no memories of the night before. He very quickly realized a couple things.

1, he was butt naked and 2, he was not in his bedroom. Kakashi was doing a good job of keeping himself calm until a

feminine arm wrapped it's self around his waist.

"Hey baby ready for round 7?"

Kakashi instantly lost all composure he had moments before, and did the only thing that came to mind. He screamed and hid

under the bed. Slowly a head of purple hair appeared within Kakashi's field of vision, and with a slightly worried voice said.

"All I asked was if you wanted to have sex again."

Kakashi remembered flashes of hitting on the women and remembered her name. Kakashi crawled out from under the bed

and moved to the far side of the room.

"A-anko? Are you you saying we had sex last night???"

"Umm, yeah? Are you ok?"

"I had sex for the first time and I can't remember it!" Kakashi said more to himself than anybody else.

"huh, I couldn't tell you were a virgin last night."

Suddenly Kakashi remembered that Anko was a screamer and nearly fainted dew blood loss from his nose.

"Oh! It looks like you remembered at least a little bit now!"

******--------------Flashback no jutsu: Kai------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_'Shit, I can't tell them that story especially not with Naruto here!'_

Kakashi realized that everybody had stopped and was now looking at him.

"Maybe later, for now lets keep going!"

They walk for about 30 minutes when team 7 spotted a puddle of water off to the side of the road, they all thought along the

same lines. _'It hasn't rained in a week, and it's been sunny all day."_

Naruto got a big grin on his face and bounded towards the puddle. He jumped at the puddle like he was going to splash in it

except that as soon as his feet hit the water he was replaced by a log covered in explosive notes.

Kakashi grabbed Tazuna and disappeared in to the ground, Sasuke and Sakura hid from the explosion behind a tree.

******BOOOM!!!**

Slowly team 7 came out of their various hiding spots to see 2 ninjas surrounded by a bubble of water.

Naruto with his bingo book out identified the 2 ninjas.

"Gozu and Meizu, chunin level missing-nin known as the demon brothers, experts in coordinated attacks."

Naruto looked over the rims of his sun glasses and asked.

"Who's your target? Is your target Kakashi? (No reaction.) Or is your target Tazuna? (Naruto smiled as their chakra

spiked.) So Tazuna is your target."

The demon brothers looked at each other then released the bubble of water. They were gone before the water had even

hit the ground. Putting his book away Naruto said.

"Well that was informative!"

Turning to Tazuna with a look of annoyance Kakashi said.

"Yes it was. and I think you and I need to have a long talk!"

******-----------------------------------------------------------Chapter End-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I still have a pull up on my page and it will remain up until about the fifth chapter so please vote.

And please review.


	4. Zabuza attacks

I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.

"Talking."

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Summons Talking/Jutsu"**

_**'Demon/Summons Thinking'**_

**-----------------------------------Near the border between Land of Fire and Land of Waves-------------------------------------------**

Tazuna had just finished telling his sob story to team 7 about the businessman known as Gatou. Team7 had already decided

to Complete the mission any way. Naruto was off in his own little world while they walked.

_'I assume you heard everything.'_

_**'Yeah kit, it almost made me want to cry.'**_

_'I want to help them!"_

_**'Didn't you hear the man? Protecting him so that he can finish the bridge will help The land of Waves.'**_

_' The Bridge is just a band aid you know it."_

_**'Haha,Your right it is just a band aid and not a very good one at that.'**_

_'So you got any ideas to help them?'_

_**'Nothing... Yet.'**_

_'You work on that, I going to go talk with Sakura-oneesan and Sasuke-oniisan!'_

Naruto tripped and fell as he ran to catch up to his teammates.

"Ow!!! My knee!"

Sakura ran over and started checking to make sure Naruto was ok.

"You just banged up your knee, you'll be fine in a little bit."

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and kneeled down.

"How about I carry you until your knee feels better."

"You know just because I'm 6 doesn't mean you can baby me!"

"I know, I'm just making sure your taken care of like a teammate should."

Naruto thought it over before he replied.

"Ok."

Naruto got on Sasuke's back.

* * *

The group had been walking for a while with Naruto riding on Sasuke's back, the genin talking amongst themselves.

Tazuna was walking next to Kakashi in silence. Curiosity was slowly eating away at him, until finally.

"Hey Naruto."

"Yes Tazuna-san."

"I may not know much about ninja culture, but I do know that it is incredibly rare for someone to become a ninja at your age?"

"If your asking How I managed to Graduate so early, Then the answer is that I was personal trained by the third Hokage and

2 jonin since I turned 5."

Sakura looked at Naruto with a bit of curiosity and asked.

"Who where the 2 jonin?"

"Gai and Iruka!"

"But Iruka's a chunin?"

"Only Because he keeps turning down the promotion."

Sasuke shifted Naruto into a more comfortable position before sating his own curiosity.

"Why does he keep turning down the promotion?"

"Because teaching young ninja hopefuls has always been his dream."

After a bit the conversation drifted in to a comfortable silence

**-------------------------------------------The water's surrounding the Land of Waves-----------------------------------------------------**

Team 7 was on a boat Surrounded by mist. Sakura was sit at the front of the boat trying to see as far ahead as she could.

"What a thick mist. I can't see anything!"

The fisherman who's boat they were using responded by saying.

"The Land of Waves is at the base of the bridge. We should be able to see the Bridge soon."

As if on cue a huge looming shadow appeared out of the mist, and slowly it solidified into a bridge.

Naruto and Sakura couldn't contain their astonishment. The 2 shouted.

"WOW!!! IT'S HUGE!!!"

The fisherman was not happy about the noise they were making.

"Hey be quiet you 2. Why do you think we are hiding in the mist and not using the engine? We'll be in trouble if

Gatou finds us."

The boat moved in a tense silence towards its destination. After what felt like an eternity the fisherman spoke up again.

"We'll be there soon. Tazuna... It looks like we've avoided detection so far but just in case we'll take the route that has

vegetation. It will make it harder to spot us."

Tazuna gave the fisherman a nod.

"Thank you."

* * *

The boat pulled up to a small broken down dock where team 7 and Tazuna disembarked. The fisherman said his good byes.

"This is it for me. Good bye and good luck."

Tazuna looked over his shoulder and said.

"Yeah, thanks."

With that the fisher man turned on his boats engine and sped away. Tazuna then turned to the ninjas under his employment.

"Ok!! Get me home safely."

Kakashi's shoulders slumped as he sighed.

_'If we get attacked again it surely will not be a chunin, but a jonin.'_

"Alright team 7 I want you guy's on full alert, we're in enemy territory. With that said, lets move out."

* * *

Team 7 had been walking for about 20 when they entered a clearing next to a small lake. Without warning Naruto threw

a kunai into a bush then suddenly threw a second kunai at the bush behind him. In response to the second kunai a tall man

wielding a giant sword stepped out of the bush while yanking the kunai out of his shoulder.

"I must say I'm impressed by you kid. you managed to surprise me and you hurt me."

Naruto gave the man a foxy grin, then with a flourish he bowed to the man.

"I'm glad I was able to impress you."

On the outside Naruto was calm and playful but on the inside he was freaking out.

_'Oh my god! Oh my god! What am I going to do?'_

_**'What's wrong kit?'**_

_'The man in front of me that's what's wrong! Do you know who that is Kyuubi?'_

_**YAWN 'No... Should I?'**_

_'Yes you should, that's 1 of the 7 swordsmen of the mist known as the demon of the mist, jonin level missing-nin _

_Zabuza Momochi!'_

_**'So, he claims to be a demon huh!'**_

_'No other people call that beca-! Oh great he's starting to make a move.'_

"If none of you are going to attack then I will!"

Zabuza did a quick hand seal and called out. **"****Kirigakure no Jutsu"**

A mist engulfed the area. Naruto responded with a laugh.

"Haha. **Fuuton: sapparishita tenkuu"**

The mist almost immediately disappeared. Naruto just stood there with his foxy grin plastered on his face.

"Was that the best you got? I've been on the receiving end of worse jutsu's from an academy teacher.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah, your a loser Zabuza!"

Zabuza was now shaking with rage. Kakashi looked over the top of his book and said.

"Naruto stop that! I thought Anko And I taught you better than to antagonize enemy ninjas... It hurts their feelings."

At that Sakura started giggling, and Sasuke just smirk. Zabuza Pulled his sword into a fighting stance then disappeared

in a swirl of water. Immediately The team 7 genin got into a defensive formation around Tazuna.

Suddenly Zabuza appeared in the middle of the formation about to swing his sword, only to be tackled away by Kakashi.

"You will never touch my precious students while I'm alive!!!"

"Ok then I'll just kill you first than I'll kill your team."

Kakashi lifted his head band to reveal his left eye.

"Then I have to get serious."

"Using Your Sharingan eye huh."

Sasuke stiffened than relaxed.

_'So the rumors are true there really is somebody outside the Uchiha clan who can use the Sharingan, and he's my sensei.'_

Kakashi lunged forward and stabbed Zabuza, who dissolved into into water. Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and cut him in

half only for Kakashi to burst into water.

_'A water clone? When did he Copy me?'_

Kakashi put a kunai to Zabuza's throat and said. "Don't move!! It's over!"

Zabuza laughed. "You don't get it. There's no way you can defeat me with your monkey-like imitation's. And..."

A second Zabuza Appeared behind Kakashi. "I'm not that easy to kill..."

The Zabuza in front of Kakashi Exploded into water under it's own volition, as the real Zabuza swung his sword at Kakashi.

Kakashi dodged the sword swing only to get kicked into the lake. As Kakashi surfaced there was something wrong.

_'What? This water is heavy... Oh shit!'_

Zabuza chuckled behind Kakashi. "Got you! **Suirō no Jutsu"**

Suddenly Kakashi was engulfed in a sphere of water. Zabuza started to gloat.

"I now have you in my inescapable special prison. It makes things tougher if you can move, you know! Now...

Kakashi we can finish things later. But first I'll take care of your genin."

Zabuza summoned a water clone next to the shore. As the clone walk towards team 7 it taunted them.

"Wearing a forehead protectors and acting like real ninjas... But you know what? A real ninja is someone who has

survived numerous brushes with death."

Naruto was no longer, now he was pissed.

"Well, I guess I'm a real ninja Then."

What? No, that's impossible your to young to have gone through that! I mean your what? 6 years old."

"The villagers of my village have tried to kill me on numerous occasions. So yes I have gone through that!"

The water clone just completely in shock until Sakura kicked it in the balls.

Naruto quickly rummaged through his bag then tossed something to Sasuke. Immediately Sasuke unfolded the

object into a giant shuriken and threw it at Zabuza. Reaching out Zabuza caught the shuriken.

"That's not enough!!!"

Then Zabuza had to jump over a second shuriken he hadn't noticed before. After a few feet the second shuriken transformed

into Naruto who threw a kunai at Zabuza head. Zabuza was forced to release Kakashi in order to dodge the kunai.

Naruto puffed out of and Kakashi ducked under the water, as 2 jutsu's were called out from the shore.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" "Fuuton: Daitoppa"**

Zabuza was thrown back by the massive fireball. Kakashi got himself to a standing position on the water.

"Well now the fight can really begin!"

**---------------------------------------------------------Chapter End-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sorry about the short chapter.

Please Review, because your Reviews encourage me to try harder with each chapter.

Please no Flames.

And the poll is still up on my page.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.

"Talking."

""2 people speaking as one""

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Summons Talking/Jutsu"**

_**'Demon/Summons Thinking'**_

**------------------------------------------------------Land of Waves-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke threw the giant shuriken at Zabuza. Reaching out Zabuza caught the shuriken.

"That's not enough!!!"

Then Zabuza had to jump over a second shuriken he hadn't noticed before. After a few feet the second shuriken transformed

into Naruto who threw a kunai at Zabuza head. Zabuza was forced to release Kakashi in order to dodge the kunai.

Naruto puffed out of and Kakashi ducked under the water, as 2 jutsu's were called out from the shore.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" "Fuuton: Daitoppa"**

Zabuza was thrown back by the massive fireball, landed with a splash. Slowly Kakashi got himself to a standing position

on the water, and watched his opponent stand up as well.

"Well now the fight can really begin!"

Zabuza glared at Kakashi before he responded.

"You will die by my hand even if it kill's me!"

Kakashi and Zabuza started flashing through hand seals, Then as one they called out.

""**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu""**

The water they were standing on took the form of 2 dragons that charged at each other, the 2 dragons exploded into a geyser

of water causing the 2 combatants to disappear. When they reappeared they were locked in combat, Zabuza with his sword

and Kakashi using a kunai, They were fighting to over power each other.

Zabuza noticed something while looking at Kakashi's stance.

_'strange... Whats going on?'_

The 2 combatants separated, and started circling each other like wild animals. They both stopped at the same time.

Zabuza moved his arms about and watched as Kakashi copied all his movements perfectly.

_'My movements he's completely...'_

"...Reading them."

_'What? Did he read my mind?'_

Zabuza looked into Kakashi's sharingan eye.

_'Damn!!! That...'_

"...Freaky Eye is pissing me off!!! Right?"

"Heh... All your doing is copying me." ""You cant beat me you monkey bastard!!!""

Zabuza started a long chain of hand seals and said.

"Damn you!! I'll make it so you can never open that mouth again!!!"

While Kakashi was copying the hand seals responded.

"But my Hot wife likes my mouth, it pleases her!!!"

Zabuza stopped mid motion. Blood started to seep through his mask staining it red, a drop fell on his hand. Zabuza looked

Down at his hand to see what fell on it, he looked up just in time to see Kakashi finish the jutsu.

"**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu"**

A giant vortex of water slammed into Zabuza and carried him strait into a tree.

Kakashi appeared on to tree Zabuza had been and said.

"It's over!!!"

"It's not over till I kill you and your students!"

"Yes it is because your going to die!"

Before Kakashi could do anything 2 senbon pierced through Zabuza's throat.

A person wearing an anbu style mask made herself known with a giggle.

"Your right. He's dead."

Naruto moved closer to Zabuza's body but kept a safe distance in case it was a trap.

"I can't detect any chakra running through his system!"

Everybody turned to the girl in the anbu mask as she spoke again.

"Thank you very much. I've been searching for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time.

Kakashi responded. "that mask.. you're a hidden mist hunter-nin, aren't you?"

"Impressive... You are correct.

Kakashi hopped down and stood next to Naruto.

_'From her voice and height She's probably not that much older than Sasuke or Sakura... yet she's a hunter-nin.. _

_She's not a normal kid!'_

The hunter-nin disappeared from her perch only to reappeared next to Zabuza's body and picked it up.

"Your battle is over now. And now I must Dispose of this body. Since it seems to be a body with many secrets. Farewell."

She then disappeared with the body. Kakashi pulled down his headband to cover his left eye as he turned to to his team.

"Now, we have to get Tazuna-san back to his home. Lets go!!"

Tazuna was so relieved that the danger was over that he started laughing.

"Thanks guys!! Come over to my house and relax for a bit!!!"

Kakashi fell over dew exhaustion. Team 7 ran over to their fallen teacher as Sakura ask.

"Sensei what's wrong?!!"

_'My body won't move. I used the sharingan too much...'_

Naruto leaned down next Kakashi and said.

"Kakashi-otousan is ok. He just used too much chakra, he'll probably be asleep for about a day. Sasuke if you could..."

"Ok. But could you guys help me pick him."

**-------------------------------------------------Tazuna's house: Next day----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto sat on the roof playing his harmonica, he was sitting just outside the window of the room where Kakashi was sleeping.

Naruto kept playing the battle over and over in his head what about it was bugging him so much.

_'This is driving me insane!"_

_**'Well we can't have that, now can we?'**_

_'Great the sarcastic furball in my head is talking to me again.'_

_**'Well I was going to help you, but if your going to be like that then...'**_

_'Spill it, what do you know?!'_

_**'No!! Not until you apologize.'**_

_'Fine. I'm sorry._

_**'Ok then. ** **I'll tell you...'**_

_'Well?!!'_

_**'It isn't the battle that's bothering but what happened after the battle.'**_

_'All that happened was that the hunter-nin took Zabuza's bo-'_

Naruto stopped playing his harmonica and just sat there for a minute before screaming.

"SHIT!!! That fucking bitch was working with Zabuza!"

Through the window Kakashi called out.

"Naruto get in here. NOW!!!"

Naruto clambered through the window and sat on the bed next to Kakashi. Sasuke burst through the door with Sakura

hot on his heels.

"What's going on? We heard shouting!"

"That's what I want to know. Naruto care to explain?"

"I just figured that the hunter-nin from yesterday was working with Zabuza. And that was all just a ruse to help Zabuza

escape. I'm just pissed that I didn't figure it out sooner."

Sakura sat down in a chair that was in a corner.

"Wait a moment if she killed Zabuza how could she be helping him escape?"

Kakashi was the first to offer an answer.

"It's hard to do real damage with senbon. But senbon needles are commonly used by medic-nin to hit specific pressure

points in order to achieve certain effects, including a momentary death."

Everybody Sat in silence for a couple minutes as it sunk in. Naruto was fidgeting like he was having an internal fight with

himself, then he got a look of determination on his face.

"Kakashi-otousan can I speak to you alone?"

"Sasuke, Sakura could you 2 give us minute."

Sasuke and Sakura got up and left the room, closing the door on the way out.

"There is something important that I need to tell you. But first."

Naruto got up and opened the door, only to have Sasuke and Sakura fall into the room with a thud.

"Please go away what I need to talk about something that involves information I'm not ready for you to know. I promise I will

tell you someday but not today."

The 2 apologized and left. Naruto made sure they were gone before he continued.

"What I need to tell you is that the Kyuubi Can talk to me, and has been talking to me as long as I can remember."

Kakashi just sat there looking at Naruto For several seconds before he spoke.

"Ok' so what's the Kyuubi like?"

**-----------------------------------------------A Clearing near Tazuna's house-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Kakashi stood in front of his team.

"Alright guys! Today we are going to to learn Something that I've been putting off teaching you."

Everybody leaned closer. Sakura was the 1 to ask the question.

"What are we going to be learning Kakashi-sensei?"

"We are going to be learning chakra control."

Naruto took a couple scrolls from his coat before speaking.

"Kakashi-otousan as you know I have a large library of chakra exercises."

"Go on."

"I was wondering if I could take them to chakra control boot camp?"

"Be my guest. It'll free me up to protect Tazuna."

As Kakashi left the clearing Naruto turned to his teammates with an evil grin on his face.

Sasuke leaned over to Sakura and whispered.

"I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Me too."

Naruto cleared his throat.

"The first thing I'm going to teach you is a jutsu that will speed up the learning process! That jutsu is Kage bushin."

**----------------------------------------------------------Chapter end------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I'm sorry about how short the chapter is.

The poll is now closed, And the stats were.

**Should young Naruto get a bloodline limit based off of the ninjutsu technique that the 4th Hokage used to teleport ****around.**

1 Yes 10»76%

2 no 3»23%

and as always please review, and please no flames.


	6. Yellow light

I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.

"Talking."

""2 people speaking as one""

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Summons Talking/Jutsu"**

_**'Demon/Summons Thinking'**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------Zabuza's hide out-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Zabuza was laying on a bed grumbling while a girl with a beautiful face was tending to his injuries.

"Quit your belly aching, Its your own damn fault for letting them hit you with that combo!!"

The demon brothers snickered from their seat in the corner as they said.

""And getting distracted by a dirty joke.""

The girl rounded on the twins.

"You 2 are worse then Zabuza You didn't even try to fight them! And at least Zabuza has an excuse, he's still recovering from

his fight with his former comrade. I still can't figure out how we escaped."

The twins shuddered as Zabuza propped himself up in his bed.

"Haku, we didn't escape. Kisame let us go!"

_**-----------------------------------------------A Clearing near Tazuna's house-----------------------------------------------------------------**_

Naruto sat on a branch watching his teammates train. Sakura had made 4 shadow clones, and managed to get to the third

level of chakra control exercises. And Sasuke had managed to make 10 shadow clones, but was still working on the level 1

exercises. Both were on the brink of collapse.

_**'Hey Kit.'**_

_'What furball?'_

_**'Do you still want to save the land of waves?'**_

_'Yeah what about it?'_

_**'I think I figured out a way to save this country from Gatou!'**_

_'Ok, you got my attention furball.'_

_**'The most dangerous weapon in the world isn't a ninja, it's information.'**_

_'Whats your plan?'_

_**'My plan is that we steal some information from Gatou that we can use against him."**_

_'That's a perfect. We'll do it tonight!'_

_**'Oh, and 1 more thing.'**_

_'Yeah.'_

_**'Your teammates seem to have collapsed!'**_

_'WHAT!!! You planed it this way didn't you!'_

_**'Yup.'**_

Naruto hopped down from the branch he was sitting on, and walked over to his 2 teammates who were laying on the ground.

"That was pretty good for the first day! Ok, I want you guys to go home and rest up because tomorrow we stop the

light training. Meet me here tomorrow morning 7am. I'm going to go off and do some private training."

As Naruto walked away Sakura looked at Sasuke and said.

"If today was light training then I'm scared to see what the real training is like."

Sasuke replied with a groan.

"I'm to tired to feel scared, in fact I can't even feel legs."

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------Gatou Inc-----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Naruto had been watching Gatou's base of operations for about an 3 hours looking for the soft points in it's defense.

The place was built like a fortress even though it was supposed to be a corporate headquarters, on north side was dock that

would be crowded with people, the east and west wall both had heavily guarded gates, all that was left the south wall.  
**'**_**So Kit What's the plan?'**_

_'I'm going to enter by scaling the south wall. Then I'm going to find Gatou's office and look through all his files for anything _

_that could be useful.'_

_**'I like it it's nice and simple, like all your other plans.'**_

_'hey I'm more of a problem solver then a tactician.'_

_**'Likely story.'**_

_'Shut up! I got work to do.'_

With the conversation over Naruto started moving towards towards the fort, slowly picking speed until he was running

full speed at the south wall. Within seconds Naruto was over the wall and hiding between 2 warehouses. Naruto created

12 shadow clones And sent them to find Gatou's office. Naruto sat in his hiding spot for a few minutes until 1 of his shadow

clones dismissed it's self and gave Naruto memories of where Gatou's office was.

* * *

16 Naruto's were ransacking Gatou's office.

"Found something."

"What did you find?"

"His journal."

"Ok, you read that while the rest of us continue looking."

After a half hour the Naruto's had found several files that had evidence of Gatou's crimes in various countries.

The real Naruto sealed the files and the journal into a scroll while his shadow clones put the office back together.

After the last shadow clone dismissed it's self Naruto left the office with the scroll in hand.

Naruto ran to a nearby warehouse, then started moving towards an alleyway, but stopped as thug walked out of the alleyway.

"Hey kid! How did you get in here?"

A 2nd man came around the corner and second he saw Naruto The man picked up his radio and started to talk, but was

cut off by a shuriken to the throat, the first man pulled out his sword and started to attack but was killed by Naruto slashing

him with his Tanto. Naruto quickly set about making it look like the 2 thugs killed each other. Naruto ran down the alleyway

and stopped to look down the street to see if there was anybody there, all that was there was 5 thugs looking the other way.

So Naruto bolted across the street to another row of warehouses and ran down another alleyway but stopped upon

detecting a group of thugs heading towards the entrance to the alleyway in front of Naruto, he turned to go back the way he came but sensed the 5 thugs making b-line strait for the alleyway, and he knew the roofs off limit because of the guard towers.

"Shit!!! I'm trapped."

_'I've got to get out of here!!'_

Naruto was so focused on trying figure out how to escape that he didn't notice when he started to glow with yellow light.

_**'Hey kit yo-'**_

"Shut up, I need to think."

The glow got brighter.

_**'But your gl-'**_

"I'm trying to come up with a plan to esca-"

Naruto vanished in a flash of yellow light.

* * *

Naruto reappeared right outside the walls of the fortress in a flash of yellow light.

"-ape... What just happened?"

_**'we'll talk later but right now run!!!'**_

Naruto immediately obeyed and took off running, and kept running until he reached the clearing near Tazuna's house.

_'Alright Kyuubi I know you know what happened so explain.'_

_**'Your wrong, I don't know. But I have an idea about what happened.' **_

_'Okay then tell me how you think we escaped.'_

_**'Well to put it bluntly... We teleported.'**_

_'How is that possible?'_

_**'While your chakra was building up before you teleported it had a secondary energy to it that I've felt once before.'**_

"My father."

_**'Correct, and my theory is that energy had soaked right into every fiber of his being and it created a **__**Kekkei Genkai.'**_

_'That I just awoke."_

_**'Correct again Your on a roll today kit!!!'**_

_'I need to figure out how to teleport when ever I want. Are you going to help me or not?' _

_**'Is peanut gallery an option?'**_

_'No.'_

_**'Then I going to take a nap.'**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------5:12 AM----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Naruto stood in the middle of the clearing breathing heavily.

_'Ok, I figured out how to teleport consistently. The range of how far I can teleport seems to be limited to how far I can _

_detect with my sensor ability. Which makes me think that my sensor ability is apart of my Kekkei Genkai.'_

_**'Hey Kit Your teammates are going to be here in about to hours! How about you take a nap and I'll refill your chakra**_

_**While you sleep. You should be ready to go in an hour.'**_

"OK." Naruto Yawned as he fell back onto the grass, he was asleep before he hit the ground.

_**'Hehe. Sweet dreams kit.'**_

* * *

Naruto woke up to somebody shaking his shoulder and a feminine voice.

"Hey kid wake up, you'll catch a cold sleeping in a place like this."

Naruto opened his to see a very pretty girl looking down at him. He instantly her chakra signature as the of the hunter-nin.

_'So this is what she looks like without her mask.'_

"If I may what are you doing here?"

"I'm collecting some herbs to heal my precious person."

she said as she turned around to pick up her basket.

"So how is Zabuza doing Anbu-chan?"

Dropping her basket Haku spun around with senbon in hand ready to launch them at Naruto but was stopped by 3

shadow clones holding tantos to various vital points around her body. Naruto just stood there brushing off his coat.

"You gotta love stain proof ninja gear."

"What do you want?"

"It's ok I don't want to hurt you, in fact I want to help!"

"I'll believe it when you release your shadow clones."

with a a wave of his hand the shadow clone disappeared in a puff of smoke. Haku slowly put away her senbon needles.

Naruto pulled a scroll out of his pocket and summoned the journal he stole the night before and said.

"There are a few dog eared pages that you and your friends might find interesting."

"Th-thank you. Whats your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki and what's yours?"

"Myname's Haku."

"Now if you please, my teammate are coming and I'm in charge of their chakra training."

"I was just leaving."

As Haku left the clear Sasuke and Sakura entered, they stopped briefly to watch Haku leave. As soon as Haku was gone

Sakura asked.

"Who's your friend?"

"Her name is Haku, and she was gathering herbs to help a mutual friend of ours get better."

Sasuke and Sakura immediately figured that Naruto meant Zabuza. Before either of them could speak Naruto spoke again.

"We will continue your chakra training in a moment but first..."

A shadow clone came out of a bush next to Naruto.

"Take this scroll to Kakashi-otousan and tell him how I got it."

The clone ran off in the direction of Tazuna's house.

"Lets begin!!!"

_**-----------------------------------------------------------Chapter end------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Please Review, and please no flames


	7. understanding

I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.

"Talking."

""2 people speaking as one""

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Summons Talking"**

_**'Demon/Summons Thinking'**_

"**Jutsu"**

_**-----------------------------------------------The Clearing near Tazuna's house--------------------------------------------------------------**_

Sasuke and Sakura had only been training for a few minutes when Kakashi burst in to the clearing. With a dangerously

low voice Kakashi said. "Sasuke Sakura go guard Tazuna."

Sakura who was a little unsure asked. "Whats wron-"

"I TOLD YOU TO GO PROTECT TAZUNA!!! NOW GO DO AS YOUR TOLD!!!"

After a glance at Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura left the clearing to go find Tazuna. As soon as they were gone Kakashi turned on

the genin. "What the fuck were you thinking Naruto! You could have been killed! That was quite possibly the dumbest idea I

have ever heard in my LIFE!!! did you even think about the dangers!"

"I was just trying to help this country out."

Kakashi grabbed his head in stress. "Protecting Tazuna so he can build the bridge will help this country!"

"The bridge is just a band-aid."

Kakashi curled his hands into fists as he started to shake them. "Either fucking way you..." Kakashi stopped mid sentence

when he saw that Naruto was cowering away from him, then looked at the position of his hands and realized what was going on.

Kakashi took a step closer to Naruto, which caused Naruto to take a step back. Suddenly Kakashi engulfed Naruto in a hug.

"I wasn't going to hit you, I swear I wasn't. I was just scared for you."

Sniff sniff. "If you were scared for me then why were you yelling at me like you were angry at me?"

"I was trying to get the point across to you, that you don't do things like that by yourself. I didn't sleep last night because I

was afraid something had happened to you!"

Sniff. "So is it normal for parents to worry about their kids?"

"Yes, in fact I bet Anko is really worried sick about you right now even if she doesn't show it too well!"

Sniff sniff sniiiifffff. "Really??"

_**------------------------------------------Konoha: Anbu Black-ops interrogation department-----------------------------------------------**_

Anko entered the room with a sneeze. In the room was a man chained to the far wall. "How are you doing Gorou-san?"

The man now known as Gorou just glared at Anko, so she decided to take a different tactic.

"So Gorou do you have any kids?"

Noting a slight change in Gorou's body language Anko continued. Taking out a picture and showing it to the man she said.

"Yeah me too. He's only 6 and he's already a genin and on his first C rank mission!"

Gorou's shoulder's slumped. "Their first C rank mission is always the hardest."

"Tell me about it! I haven't slept properly in 5 days."

Gorou Chuckled a bit before he looked at Anko again. "I'm still not going to give you any information on Otogakure!"

Looking very upset Anko said. "Well damn..." Her mood suddenly became very cheerful. "Would you mind if I took

my stress out on you?"

Gorou looked very confused before replying. "Um, yes..."

"Oh good!"

_**---------------------------------------------------Land of Waves: Bridge construction site----------------------------------------------------**_

Sasuke and Sakura were leaning against the railing on the partially constructed bridge. Sakura turned to to Sasuke.

"Do you think Naru-kun will be ok?"

"Naruto will be ok. Kakashi is just taking care of his role as a parent!"

The 2 where silent for a couple minutes until Sasuke tried to speak. "Sakura, I... I was. I was wondering. If maybe..."

Sakura finally got exasperated with Sasuke. "Stop questioning yourself and Just say what you want to say."

Sasuke took a deep breath. "I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME!!!"

Sasuke was blushing because it came out louder then he intended. Sakura giggled. "Maybe." She said as she walked away

to patrol the bridge, making sure to add an extra sway to her hips as she walked.

Tazuna was laughing as he spoke. "Don't just sit there dumbstruck go after her and get a proper answer!!"

Sasuke stood up and started chasing after Sakura, with the workers cheering him on in his pursuit.

"Ah, young love ain't it grand!" That earned Tazuna a round of laughter from his workers. "Alright people back to work!"

_

* * *

_

That night Sasuke and Sakura sat next to each other trading glances on a regular basis. Naruto was sitting next to Kakashi

reading his bingo book wearing a look a complete boredom on his face. Tsunami and Inari were washing dishes while Tazuna

was working on his blueprints. Kakashi was reading his book while watching his team out of the corner of his eye.

_'Tho he's hiding it well I can tell Naruto is still really upset about this morning, I he'll hope be ok. Well it looks like Sasuke finally _

_made the first move and ask Sakura out. Apparently Anko's advice to Sakura paid off big."_

"Alright guys tomorrow your going to get back to training."

Inari looked at the ninjas and said. "Why do you guys bother to try so hard? No matter how hard you train you'll still be

no match for Gatou's men!! No matter what glorious claims you make or how hard you work!! When the facing the

strong the weak all ways end up getting killed!!!"

Sasuke was the first to reply. "What ever kid... We're nothing like you. And by the time we leave Gatou will be dead."

"You guys don't know anything about this country yet your being so noisy!! What the hell do you know about me??

I'm different from you, you're always clowning around and acting so cheerful, you don't how hard life can be!!!"

Naruto disappeared in a flash and instantly reappeared in front of Inari in a flash.

"Spend a day in Konoha looking like me. THEN COME AND SAY THAT TO ME!!!"

Inari took a step back then ran upstairs to his room. Naruto sat back down in his seat as Tazuna began to speak.

"I'm sorry about my grandsons out-burst, and I feel I must explain why he reacted the way he did. And to explain that I must

tell you about this countries hero."

_

* * *

_

Later that night Sakura was walking towards the kitchen to get some water when she she spotted Kakashi outside Naruto room.

"What're you doing Kakashi-sensei?"

"Naruto is having a nightmare."

"Well why don't you wake him up?"

"Because I think I might be to blame for this nightmare!"

Sakura watched her teammate sleep fitfully for a couple seconds before speaking again. "I'll take care of it."

slowly she walked over and woke the thrashing six year old.

"It's ok Naruto it's just a nightmare."

Naruto woke with a start and immediately latched on to Sakura. After a few seconds Sakura got and started tucking

Naruto back in, when he said. "Sakura-oneechan could you stay with for at least a little bit?"

"Sure." she said as she got under the covers with him.

"Goodnight Sakura-oneechan."

_**------------------------------------------------------------Chapter End----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Please Review. Critiques are appreciated but please no flames.


	8. The Birds and The Bees attack

I don't own Naruto in any way.

I am very sorry for the incredibly late update I Have been dealing with some problems lately.

To all of you that Reviewed thank you, it was finally reading your reviews that got me the drive to finish this chapter.

"Talking."

""2 people speaking as one""

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Summons Talking"**

_**'Demon/Summons Thinking'**_

"**Jutsu"**

_**-The-Clearing-near-Tazuna's-house-**_

It had been a week since the fight with Zabuza and team 7's training was nearly complete.

currently There was 21 Sakura's working on tying string into knots using their chakra, while 64 Sasuke's were working on

rolling rubber balls around theirs bodies. Naruto who was hanging upside down from a near by tree branch watching his

teammates train said. "So you two are the ones that Zabuza decided to send with his reply."

In swirl of water the demon brothers appeared. ""How did you know we were there?""

"I have my ways. Now by the fact that your here tells me that Zabuza wants to make a deal, right!"

The demon brothers looked at each other before Meizu pulled out a scroll and handed it to Naruto.

"Please make sure this gets to Kakashi Hatake!"

Naruto nodded to the demon brothers as they left before teleporting down to the middle of the clearing.

"Alright guys that's enough for today! How about you 2 go relax, I've got a message to deliver to Kakashi-otousan."

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand as they ran out of the clearing while the shadow clones dismissed themselves 1 at a time.

The blonde 6 year old Scratched his head in confusion.

_'Sasuke and Sakura have been acting strangely lately! haven't they furrball?'_

_**'A bit, but nothing completely out of the ordinary for boy and a girl to do at their age!'**_

_'But what are they doing?'_

_**'It's not my place to say.'**_

_'Fine if not going to answer me then I think I'll ask Kakashi-otousan about it!'_

_**'Yeah probably a good Idea considering my experience with humans is very limited, and I might mistake something in my **_

_**understanding of the situation!'**_

_'You know for a thousand year old demon you don't know that much, do you!'_

_**'What ever. Hey don't you have an important message to deliver to your father.'**_

Naruto looked around and realized he was still standing in the middle of the clearing.

"Oops, it looks like I zoned out there!"

Then in a flash of yellow light the blonde disapeared.

_**-The-Bridge-construction-site-**_

Kakashi was siting on the railing near the bridge builder reading his book when Naruto appeared in a flash of yellow light.

Kakashi turned to Naruto with a start. '_I don't think I'll ever get used to that!'_

"Hello Naruto what can I do for you."

"Zabuza has made a decision." Was Naruto's reply as he handed the scroll over.

Taking the scroll Kakashi and quickly reading through it before looking back at Naruto.

"Have you read this?"

"No I have not. I didn't know if it contained classified information or not!"

Reaching down Kakashi patted Naruto on the head. "Very good! How are your teammate's training going so far?"

"Both of their chakra reserves have grown exponentially. And Sakura has managed to reach level 11 of my chakra control

exercise's, where as Sasuke has reached level 5. I gave them the rest of the day."

"And what about you?"

"It still takes 3 bursts to get here from the training ground!"

"Thank you and your dismissed! How about you go back to base and rest up for tomorrow."

Naruto nodded and started to walk away but stopped after a couple steps turning around Naruto asked.

"Kakashi-otousan can I ask a question?"

"You just did, but since I'm a good dad I'll let you ask another one."

"Why are Sasuke-oniisan and Sakura-oneesan acting so weird?"

Kakashi froze for second before saying. "I'll tell you when your older,"

Figuring that Kakashi wouldn't answer his question, Naruto started walking away again when the Kyuubi decided to add his 2 cents.

_**'He might give you the answer to your question if you ask him to tell you about the birds & the bees!'**_

_'Thanks furrball!'_

_**'Hehehe, no problem kit.'**_

Naruto instantly Made his way back to his adopted father and started tugging on his jonin vest. Kakashi moved his book to

his side so that he could give Naruto his full attention. "What can I do for you Naruto?"

"Yeah could you tell me about the birds and the bees?"

the book dropped from Kakashi's hand as all color drained from his face (A/N: what little of his face you could.), then Kakashi fainted.

"Kakashi-otousan are you ok? Dad? Daddy?"

_**-Break-^(^-Break-**_

Tazuna took Kakashi and Naruto back home after giving the crew the rest of the day. He then told Tsunami what had

happened so that she could calm the sobbing child down. That task was not easy as Tsunami was doing here best to not laugh

at what caused this situation. Fortunately Kakashi woke up soon after getting home. Kakashi sat bolt up right on the mat

Tazuna had laid him down on. "Tazuna would you please bring my son in here."

"Sure!" Was Tazuna's response between giggle fits at Kakashi's expense. As Tazuna left the room Kakashi thought about

when he had been given the talk. And it wasn't from his father who had died a good 6 years before Kakashi had reached

puberty, nor was it from Minato-sensei because he mysteriously had a mission all of a sudden. No the one to give him the talk

was Jiraiya, and that alone would be traumatizing enough, accept that Jiraiya's idea of giving the talk involved taking Kakashi

to a strip club. Kakashi was broken out of his thoughts by Naruto rushing into the room and latching onto Kakashi's arm.

"I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSOSORRY!... I promise I'll never ask about that again!"

The silver haired jonin just sighed. _'Well that takes care of that.'_

"It's ok Naruto please just calm down."

Sniff sniff "Ok!" sniff.

"Alright I need your help planning for tomorrow!"

_**-Chapter-end-^(^-Chapter-end-**_

Please review.


	9. Yaaay!

My creative juices are flowing on this story again. But before I post a new chapter I'll be fixing up the chapters that are already published.


End file.
